


Sky

by Reliz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Land after death, Original Character(s), Suicidal Thoughts, ish, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reliz/pseuds/Reliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poemish piece about coping after a loss.<br/>It turned out angstier than I meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

When you look up outside, do you see colorful sky and sun? Or perhaps it's night and you see far away stars or is the sky hidden behind a cover of clouds? I see none of that. I see a world still unknown. A world just begging to be reachd. A world of possibilities and adventure. It's an impefect world and I'd very much like to experience it.

I can only wish. And every day I do wish. Whether from a geni or a shooting star mayby even Santa or a god. I know it's not healthy and I'm being left behind but this world is taking over my mind. I know a few who already went. But I'm a coward so I vent. I'm frustradet and sad I long to see them againg. I had no warning, I had no time and I still wish to say 'I love you' a dozen time.

I know I'm weak and now I'm a wreak you were my reason of success. I once took the knife and held on but not a single sign of life dropped on the floor.

I'm waiting and waiting and being torn apart. I know the world doesn't care but I want my turn. It can't be that long anymore. If I can't go back I must go on. I must see the world insted of the sky.

Still, can my turn come a little quicker? I can hardly take it any more this isn't my place, not anymore. But I know I will stay. For you were the courage and I the selfpreservation. I still am curious. I wan't to look and touch. I want to experience it all with you by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be about floating islands and friends and adventure. I don't understand where my mind got to...


End file.
